Estrela
by StephiiDd
Summary: When Kimiko loses her memory after a fight she can remember nothing but the word 'estrela'. In the battle to regain her memories can they prevent the heylin side from taking advantage of this weakness? - Nine chapter story, Raikim.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, just to let you know this story will be nine chapters long, they're all written out and will be uploaded one a day over the next couple of days, there won't be any other authors notes until the very last chapter, Reviews/Constructive criticism would be lovely throughout the story, and a thank you to those who have read my previous one-shots.**

* * *

They sat resting against the tall tree, looking out at the stars during the warm summer night, a gentle breeze brushing across their faces. Raimundo sat with his legs slightly spread, just wide enough for the petite Japanese girl to sit in, with her back leaning against his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist, as their fingers lay intertwined in each other's.

He placed a kiss on the side of her head before he continued to look out at the night sky, whenever they snuck out of their beds to spend time together she'd always wear her hair down, he loved it like that. He always thought she looked beautiful when she had her hair in pigtails, or even any of the crazy coloured and styled hair do's she'd create, but there was just something about seeing her with her hair down, how the raven black hair fell perfectly down her shoulders, as well as framing her beautiful porcelain face that he just couldn't help but love the most.

"Aren't the stars beautiful" whispered Kimiko, bringing the Brazilian boy out of his thoughts.

"Yeah" he whispered; placing another kiss on the side of her head.

"Back in Tokyo I never got the chance to see the stars. They were always hidden behind the tall buildings; even if I was able to look from the top floor I could still never see any."

"It was quite often we got to see them in Rio, my sisters would always drag me and my brothers out to see the _estrelas._ "

"Estrelas?" she asked, turning her body slightly so she could face him.

"Estrela, it's how we say star back in Brazil." He simply answered; brushing his fingers threw her hair.

Raimundo caught a sparkle in her eyes as a small grin appeared on her face.

"What?" he asked curiously,

"Oh nothing, it just sounds better in Portuguese than in English"

A slight blush rose on her cheeks as she watched Raimundo grin, not once taking his emerald eyes off her. Slowly he moved his head towards her while pulling her body fully onto his, lips locking into a passionate kiss. Resting one hand on the back of her head he gently brushed the other down her back, not once wanting to let her go.

A few minutes passed before Kimiko pulled away, breathless. She giggled at the cheeky disapproving look she received before he leaned his head against hers, noses touching.

"My _estrela_ " he whispered,

"Forever" she whispered back, her eyes beginning to feel heavy.

Raimundo stood up, offering his hand to Kimiko, after gently pulling her up onto her feet he swooped her off the ground, holding her bridal style. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his chest.

As they reached their room, he looked down to see Kimiko fast asleep, smiling at the beauty in his arms he gently placed her on her mat, pulling the blanket over her and kissing her forehead before he walked round the divider into his 'room'.

* * *

"Rise and Shine! We've got a new Shen Gong Wu that's just activated!" Screamed the all too familiar green dragon.

"Dojo, it's six in the morning" moaned the sleepy Brazilian, wishing he could enjoy just another hour of sleep.

"No time, we've got to go now!" He shouted, fighting every urge to scratch the uncomfortable itch.

Within a few moments Omi and Clay emerged out of their rooms, Clay dressed in his usual cowboy clothes and Omi in his Xiaolin robes. Raimundo ran out shortly after the others, wearing his usual white, green, and orange shirt and Khaki coloured trousers.

"Kimiko! You are holding us down" Omi shouted not even a minute later.

"I'm coming and it's 'up' Omi." She replied as she entered the hallway.

Raimundo stood speechless at the sight of his girl, she had her hair down which held subtle curls, a black sleeveless top which was tucked into her light denim high wasted shorts, and a pair of pink high tops to finish it off.

"I'm ready, let's go." She stated, blushing at Raimundo's reaction.

* * *

"So what is this Wu?" The bald monk curiously asked after traveling sometime on Dojo.

"Let me see…" Clay muttered to himself, opening up the scroll. "It says it's the Haunted Charm."

"The haunted charm?" Kimiko asked, "Is that meant to be a good or bad thing?"

"It depends," Dojo called back, "When someone uses the Haunted Charm on someone else, that person begins to see ghosts; they get haunted for about an hour. Pretty good distraction if you ask me."

"Which is why we must get it before our enemies!" Omi shouted, raising his fist into the air. "I will battle foot to foot if it means our victory"

"Uh, that's head to head chrome dome." Raimundo stated, grinning at the sound of Kimiko giggling in front of him.

"Where even is this Wu Dojo?" the cowboy asked,

"Transylvania, Romania!" Called the dragon as he prepared to land.

When they all jumped off Dojo they looked around to see that they were standing in front of a forest. Tall trees everywhere in front of them for what must be miles.

"Woo-we" The cowboy exclaimed, "If I didn't know any better I'd say this is Hoia-Baciu Forest. Supposedly the most haunted forest."

"And how would you know that?" The dragon of wind questioned, staring at his friend.

"What? Cowboy can't have a hobby?"

"Come on guys" Dojo said as he climbed up the cowboys arm to sit in his usual position on his shoulder. "Let's get a move on, its close by… I can smell it."

After what felt like an hour of wandering the forest, Omi decided to start up a conversation.

"So Clay, what else do you know about this haunted forest?"

"Well Lil partner, people consider this place to be evil and cursed. According to a late chemistry professor, if you spent too long in the forest…" He began to slow his voice down to create an eerie tone, "you start to experience symptoms, things like anxiety, insomnia, excessive thirst, nausea, vomiting and headaches…" He instantly began to laugh at the dragon of waters startled face, knowing he'd done a good job.

Kimiko shuddered at his words; she'd never really liked horror movies when growing up, so the thought of being in a haunted forest wasn't exactly pleasing. Just the thought of taking a wrong turn to end up being lost in this place was enough to trigger a headache.

"I do believe we will reveal the ground if we split up"

"That's cover more ground, and sounds good to me" Raimundo answered, rolling his eyes at the monks' incorrect phrase.

"How about we go in pairs?" Kimiko quickly added - no way was she going anywhere in this place alone.

"Well I can narrow it down to two different paths" Dojo informed while sniffing the air, "Yeah, Kimiko and Raimundo, you two go down that direction and us three will go this way."

"Sure. If one group finds the Wu, use your element to inform the other, ok?"

Omi and Clay both nodded in agreement as they took off in their direction, leaving Kimiko and Raimundo to start searching on their route.

After a few minutes of silent walking, Raimundo looked around to see if anyone was near and then intertwined his fingers with Kimiko's.

"So you seemed rather eager to go in pairs," He joked, "Were you missing me?"

She giggled at his comment before responding,

"Yes and No."

"I think I'm half insulted" He teased

"No I didn't mean it like that" she giggled, "Yes, because I love spending alone time with you and no because I didn't want to be walking through this place on my own, especially from what Clay said."

"So you're saying my _estrelas_ scared?"

She tried to glare at him, which only failed when her cheeks started to blush. She loved hearing him use her new pet name.

"Whether you'll admit it or not, you're safe with me. I'll protect my girl."

He pulled her close to give her a quick peck on the forehead. She loved seeing him be protective over her – although it was his job to protect and lead them as Shoku Warrior, his protection over her always felt different – safer, more secure.

"Hey… what did the Haunted Charm look like again?" She asked, suddenly realising she never caught the description.

"A silver ghost on a gold plated circle." He said, as something caught his attention up high in the trees. "Something like that…"

Within an instant he flew off into the trees, leaving Kimiko alone in the forest. If he wasn't back soon he'd get a punch in the arm. A moment later she felt the wind blowing against her face, she shut her eyes and used her hands as a shield, when the wind stopped she opened her eyes to see Raimundo stood in front of her, holding the Haunted Charm.

"Was all that wind necessary?" She asked, rubbing at one of her eyes.

"It went to Clay and Omi, so they know we can meet up again."

Just as he finished speaking a slight ripple hit the ground below them before it quickly disappeared.

"Clay got the message" he said, his eyes suddenly narrowing behind Kimiko, "But we've got company."

Kimiko turned her head to see Wuya and Chase Young stood a short distance away, she began to fully turn her body, bringing flames to both her hands.

"Oh how cute" Wuya scoffed, "The little fireball thinks she's so fierce."

"What do you want, you old hag?"

"Well Shen Gong Wu of course, Raimundo's already saved us the job of finding it. So hand it over."

Kimiko scoffed. "Not happening."

Wuya charged forward causing Kimiko to reciprocate.

"Wudai-Mars Fire!" Kimiko yelled as she flipped into the air, shooting a blast of fire at the heylin witch. Wuya jumped to the side and swung her left leg at Kimiko's head, the Dragon of fire blocked the attack with her left arm before kicking Wuya with her leg, sending her flying into a nearby tree. She turned to face Chase, who was already in battle with the Shoku Warrior.

"Shoku-Star Wind!" Raimundo called as he threw a punch at Chase.

Chase flew back but managed to regain his balance, he caught a glimpse of Wuya leaning against the tree with Kimiko stood in between them. Raimundo walked towards Chase, preparing for an attack, but instead Chase jumped high into the air, hidden within the trees.

"Where did he-" Kimiko's sentence ended in a shriek as she got kicked in the back, causing her to hit the ground by Raimundo's feet.

"Kim!" He pulled her up, checking her over.

"I'm fine. Let's finish this."

Raimundo nodded as they turned to face Chase who had moved closer to Wuya, his hands behind his back. Kimiko ran forward as Raimundo sent a shot of wind forward. The dragon of fire jumped as the wind wrapped round her and once again called out her Wudai power. Just as Kimiko and the wind were about to hit Chase, he pulled a Shen Gong Wu out from behind him.

"Reversing Mirror" He yelled.

The effect of the mirror caused what could only be described as an explosion which sent Kimiko flying high through the forest, Raimundo turned round expecting to see her land when instead, it all went quiet.

"Kimiko? Kimiko!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you do?" The dragon of wind yelled as he turned his head, surprised to see he was all alone.

"No, Kimi where are you?" He quietly exclaimed under his breath, fighting the tears which crept in the corner of his eyes.

Raimundo shot around as he heard more footsteps, relieved to see the two familiar faces in front of him.

"Raimundo, what happened? And where is Kimiko?" Omi questioned, looking down at the singed ground.

"I- I don't know" He mumbled while lowering his head, guilt ridden that he failed to protect her.

"Explain what happened" Dojo spoke up, hoping the story would be made clear.

"I found the Wu up in one of the trees," he raised his hand to show the others the Haunted Charm. "But just after I sent you the signal Chase and Wuya appeared, obviously the old hag wanted the Wu so when we refused her and Kimiko began to fight as I fought Chase. To end the fight me and Kim decided to do our compatible element attack, the one we've been working on the past few months – Anyway, just as Kim was about to hit Chase he used the reversing mirror on her. Next thing I know she's been thrown out into the air and I haven't seen her land."

The monks stood speechless as Raimundo retold the events that just occurred, when all of a sudden Omi shouted out. "But where did Chase and Wuya go?"

"They were gone when I turned my head, why?"

"What if they're out looking for Kimiko? She'll no doubt be hurt. She could be vulnerable!"

Raimundo's face turned pale with fear, what if he was right? What if they wanted to finish the job?

"Don't get ahead of yourself Partner, even if she is hurt, that won't stop her from putting up a fight." Clay interjected

"Yeah, listen to Clay. Besides we'll have to come back tomorrow to find her. It's starting to get late, plus we'll need to fill in Master Fung." Dojo added as he jumped off Clay's shoulder, growing into a Forty foot dragon. Omi and Clay jumped onto Dojo's back and turned to face Raimundo, who'd turned back to face the forest.

"The sooner we get back, the quicker we can get ready to come find her" Dojo reassured, watching Raimundo take one last sigh before running over to Dojo.

* * *

"Ugh" was all she could manage as her eyes opened to a spinning world; she instantly shut them again as a wave of nausea hit her body.

She slowly opened her eyes, trying to see her surroundings; she was lying on the ground covered in dirt, a giant rock in front of her. She focused on the rock to see part of it stained with blood. Pushing herself up so she was sat upright she instantly felt the sharp pain in the right side of her head, she threw her hand up, releasing a small gasp when she felt a sticky patch tangled in her hair. She slowly pulled her fingers away to see a crimson red stain her skin.

"What happened to me?" she stuttered, confused and alone.

Kimiko pushed herself up onto her feet, only to start swaying slightly. As she looked round she saw she was in the middle of a forest, she lifted her hand up to suddenly see a ball of fire grow in her palm, her scream filled the area as she stumbled back into a tree.

"What am I?" she whimpered as a tear fell down her cheek.

She looked up to see a tall witch-like woman stood a few feet in front of her, Kimiko slowly regained her balance as the woman walked closer.

"W-What do you want?" she called, her voice shaky from fear.

"Hello young one." The sound came from the tall, dark haired male stood to her side; she let out a startled shriek as he stumbled away from him.

"Stay away from me" she cried, keeping her hands clutched against her chest. "I don't want to hurt you."

Her comment made Chase stop in his tracks; he took a quick glance at Wuya who seemed just as confused by her comment as he was.

"My dear, what makes you think you could harm me?"

"Y-you wouldn't believe me" she stuttered, more tears falling down her face.

"Might it be something to do with the fact that you can control fire?" He asked, raising an eyebrow to her shocked expression.

"How did you know?" She winced, bringing a hand back up to her bleeding head, as she pulled her hand away Chase saw the blood dripping down her fingers.

"You are hurt." He stated, "May I help?"

"Thank you" she whispered, wondering why she was trusting him.

"Can you tell me your name?"

He watched her carefully as she thought long and hard, the dragon of fire had indeed lost her memory from the attack – and he definitely wanted to use it to his advantage.

"Estrela." She spoke up a moment later.

"Estrela?" Wuya questioned, looking even more confused than before.

"I- I think so, that's all I can remember. Estrela."

Chase walked over, wrapping his arm around the injured dragon to help her walk, as they passed Wuya he grinned devilishly.

* * *

As the three boys landed at the temple, they were greeted by their Master who stood with a worrying look.

"Welcome back young ones." He simply called, taking note of the missing dragon. "But where is Kimiko?"

Raimundo's head dropped for the second time that day, he didn't want to retell the story of how he lost his girlfriend, instead he just wanted food and sleep; he'd get up at five in the morning if it meant they got to go find Kimiko.

"Master Fung…" Omi spoke up, "I'm afraid we lost Kimiko in the woods during a battle."

"I see. Raimundo, come with me and you can fill me in on the details." He calmly answered before walking off. Raimundo sighed as he followed the wise man.

After sitting down and Master Fung had finished pouring the tea, he looked to Raimundo who then began to once again retell the story of what happened, guilt filling his heart more than before. When he finished telling the story he threw his head into his hands.

"I should've seen it coming" he mumbled, not once taking his head out from his hands.

"Raimundo, you could not have seen this coming. From what you've told me you executed your compatible elemental attack to its best, we never had the chance to test it out against the reversing mirror." He took a small pause, "But, I can see you are filled with guilt over this, a lot more than the others. Is there anything between Kimiko and yourself that could cause this?"

Raimundo's head shot up from his hands as his eyes locked with his Masters. He didn't want to reveal his and Kimiko's relationship like this; they'd worked so hard to keep it quiet for the past four months.

"No."

"Raimundo?"

He wanted to kick himself; it was so clear on his face that even Omi would've realised. He knew Master Fung wouldn't appreciate him trying to lie again; he dropped his head back into his hands as defeat.

"Four months" He muttered.

"Excuse me?" Master Fung asked, trying to encourage the boy to speak up.

"We've been dating four months, we kept it secret." He spoke up, raising his head again only this time trying to keep eye contact.

"I see."

"You're the first person to know, well we think Clay suspects something but we never told him. I promised I'd protect her in the forest. I let her down."

"I suggest you have food and an early nights rest. You can all go out again tomorrow to find her." Master Fung said with a smile.

Raimundo stood up and bowed to the wise man before walking out the door. He didn't want to wait until tomorrow to find her, but he knew he'd need his strength, and if he found Chase Young on the way, he'd get what he deserves.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun rose in the early hours of the day, Chase's layer was quiet apart from the sound of wood colliding with wood.

"H-yah! Ha!" was all that came from Kimiko as she swung the wooden pole in her hands. She spun round, causing it to collide with Chases to block his attack.

"You are a natural talent Estrela." He stated, jumping high into the air to bring the pole down in another attack.

Kimiko jumped to the side, hitting the pole in the back of his legs causing him to fall on his back.

"I win." She called with a smug grin on her face.

A lot had happened since they found her yesterday, they'd healed her head injury (although she still couldn't remember anything new.) as well as taught her to control her element. She was surprised at how easy that was, as if she'd done it before – her elemental attacks came easy, she was defeating more targets and feeling stronger than ever, but something still felt like it was missing.

"What are you thinking young one?" He asked, brushing dirt off his armour.

"Am I the only one, you know, who can control an element?"

"No." he replied cautiously, "There are three other monks who can each control an element. But they're on a different side to us."

"Oh" she replied, disappointment lingering in her tone.

"I'm sure that by the end of the day you will have met them, but I must warn you, they will try and say anything to get you on their side."

"What do you mean?" she asked, a confused look plastered on her face.

"They want to be stronger than us Estrela," he began, walking towards her, "They'll try to use your memory loss to their advantage. I can't help but be thankful that Wuya and I found you first."

"But how can I know you didn't beat them to it?"

As she tried to take a step back, Chase placed his hand on her shoulder.

"My dear, you were always on our side. When you got hurt in the battle we came to find you straight away. You are a strong warrior, I just hope one day your memories come back so you can see for yourself, how you've grown with us over the years."

Kimiko looked up and gave him a warm-hearted smile, she held out her wooden pole for him to take and place it back where it belonged.

"So what's the plan?"

* * *

The three boys sat quietly at the breakfast table, not one had a decent night sleep. They all couldn't help but worry about Kimiko, was she hurt? Was she even safe? They all just kept to themselves while eating their food, everything was quiet until a loud bang gained their attention.

"That sounded like it was from the vault!" Omi exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

As they ran to the vault they all stopped in shock to see Chase, Wuya, and Kimiko.

"Kim" Raimundo exclaimed, "You're ok!"

Kimiko turned her head to Chase, confused by who they were talking to; he simply nodded back, knowing she'd remember his earlier words.

"Try all you want, but your pathetic attempts won't work" she called out; bring balls of fire to the palms of her hands.

Wuya turned and ran into the vault, aiming to fill a brown sack full of Shen Gong Wu. The boys couldn't help but stare at Kimiko, what was she saying?

"Kimiko, we do not understand. We are your friends!" Omi shouted; trying to understand what was happening.

"I don't know who you're trying to talk to but there's no Kimiko here, fool."

"If you're not Kimiko, then who are you?" The Brazilian asked, stepping forward for her to see.

Her eyes widened at his sight. She knew him – somehow, she did. But she didn't know how. She decided it was best to brush it off as someone she must've fought before she lost her memory.

"My names Estrela."

Raimundo took a step back, why was she calling herself this? He bumped into Clays shoulder, turning his head to face the cowboy he received a concerned look, he nodded, not knowing what else to do before facing the two in front of them.

"We will not allow you to steal our Wu!" Omi shouted before jumping into the air,

"Wudai-Neptune Water" he bellowed, aiming his attack at Chase.

To his surprise Kimiko jumped in front of Chase, raised her left hand and screamed

"Wudai-Mars Fire!"

The fire flew from her hand hitting the water, instantly turning it steam. As Omi fell towards her she spun on her left leg, sending the monk flying with her right, she turned to face the dragon of wind and earth; who had just changed into their battle stances.

"Come on boys" she taunted, stepping towards them.

"Wudai-Crater Earth" Clay yelled as he threw his fist into the ground, the attack sent cracks through the ground right under Kimiko; she tried to jump to safety but fell in the act.

She looked up to see Raimundo a few steps in front, Kimiko tried to get back onto her feet until a strong wind pinned her down, any attempt at moving her body was pushed further into the ground. Turning her head she saw Chase battling against Clay and Omi, with Wuya still in the vault – she had to fight him on her own.

Just as she was about to call on her element she began to lift into the air, she set her gaze on the dragon of wind, his emerald eyes filled with pain, before she had the chance to guess why she was thrown across the temple, landing on the grass near a tall tree. She quickly jumped to her feet, ready to attack the boy as he flew over, landing directly in front of her.

"You think separating me will make any difference?" she spat,

"No." Raimundo said quietly, causing a confused look to appear on the girls face.

They both stood staring at each other, wondering if the other would make a move.

"Do you remember me, Kimiko?" he asked so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

"I don't know, and I told you. My name's Estrela."

"I started calling you Estrela, as a pet name. Why? Because two nights ago we were sat against this very tree, admiring the stars."

"Why should I believe you?" she stated, trying to conceal the shock on her face.

"Because you love me Kim, as much as I love you."

Kimiko took a step back, not once taking her eyes off his, desperately trying to find a way to tell if he was lying – but his eyes only proved he was telling the truth.

She was suddenly pulled towards Raimundo, her hands in his; she couldn't help but look into his eyes as he rested his forehead on hers.

"My _estrela_." He whispered,

"Forever"

The word fell out of her mouth before she even realised, she looked back up to see the dragon of wind start to grin, as panic filled her mind she pushed him away.

"Kim-"

"No!" She screamed; her voice shaky. "Keep away from me."

She dashed past the confused boy as she headed towards the vault, as she got closer she saw the two dragons in battle with the heylin side, she skidded to a stop in front of the vault door, tears streaming down her face. Staring at everyone around her she felt lost, empty, and most definitely vulnerable. She had no clue who she could trust, yet alone what side she was meant to be on. In the corner of her eye she saw the sack of Shen Gong Wu lying next to her feet, as she kneeled down to grab the bag, a familiar hand landed next to hers.

" _Estrela_ , I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

She turned to face her challenger.

"I accept… Raimundo."


	4. Chapter 4

"I wager my sword of the storm for your reversing mirror. The winner wins this bag of Wu." Raimundo declared,

"Fine, the showdown is a battle between the two of us. Last one standing wins."

"Let's make it interesting." He smirked, "We use no Shen Gong Wu, only our own elements and skills."

Kimiko nodded in agreement, before they both shouted.

"Let's go. Xiaolin Showdown!"

The ground rose below them, morphing into a giant circle, to their side were two pieces of the vault roof, one holding Omi and Clay while the other held Chase and Wuya. In a flash of light Kimiko's outfit changed into her normal Xiaolin robes instead of their blue showdown clothing, she quickly looked at her clothes, looking up to see her matching Raimundo. When the setting had finally turned to a standstill they both got ready to attack.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" they both called.

Kimiko made the first move, running towards Raimundo she jumped preparing to kick but fell hard on the ground as he moved to the left. She shot up facing the dragon of wind who was stood with his hands in his pocket. Swinging her arms towards him, he began to effortlessly block every move she tried, as she went to hit him with her right hand she gasped as he twisted her arm, pulling both of them behind her back. He leaned in close from behind, his lips against her ear.

"We train together Kim" he whispered, "I know all your moves."

The feeling of his breath against her face sent Goosebumps down her body; she slowly turned her head to face him, their noses practically touching. She felt herself begin to panic, and once again retaliated by pushing him away.

"No." she yelled, jumping back to create distance.

Raimundo flew high into the air, calling on his Shoku power to knock the girl over.

"Come on! Finish him Kimiko!" Wuya screamed, quickly covering her mouth with her hands.

"Kimiko?!" she repeated, turning her head to face Wuya.

Raimundo landed the hit, sending a confused Kimiko across the floor, as she stood up she clutched the side of her head, the sharp pain returning. Raimundo stopped, staring at the pain filled girl; he could see tears escaping down her porcelain cheeks.

 _'_ _Estrela, it's how we say star back in Brazil.'_

 _'_ _My Estrela.'_

Kimiko fell to her knees, not once moving her hands from her head, the tears rolling faster down her face.

"Kim" Raimundo whispered, slowly walking towards her.

"Just shut up! Just stop speaking" She cried, "Rai…"

The dragon of wind went down onto his knees as he pulled the sobbing girl to his chest, wrapping his arms around her shaking body.

"M- My head… It feels like its exploding." She whimpered, not once opening her eyes.

"I've got you Kimiko; you're safe; I'll protect you." He whispered, not once daring to look at the others.

 _'_ _You're safe with me. I'll protect my girl'_

"You'll protect your girl" she whispered, looking up at Raimundo, he stared into her teary sapphire eyes as they slowly rolled closed.

The battle ground suddenly changed back into the temple and Kimiko's outfit back to how it was before. Raimundo looked up – still holding Kimiko – to see four pairs of eyes on them.

"I won." He stated, "We won the Wu and we're keeping Kimiko."

He glared up at Chase, waiting for his retaliation.

"Very well." He nodded, before vanishing with Wuya.

* * *

"How she doing, partner?" The cowboy asked, leaning against the doorframe of the medical room. In front of him on the medical bed lay an unconscious Kimiko with Raimundo sat by her side, not once taking his eyes off her.

"Nothing's changed."

"She'll come to, her heads just taken a beating over the past few days… Physically and mentally."

"Do you think she'll remember?" He sighed, turning to face the cowboy at the door. "She was remembering. That's what caused her to pass out."

"How can you be so sure Rai?"

"Because… when she fell in the showdown, she said things I'd said to her. It happened just before the showdown too."

Raimundo turned his head back to Kimiko, worry evidently showing on his face. Clay opened his mouth but quickly closed it; he wanted to know if there was something between the two but knew it wouldn't be the best time to find out. Instead, he simply turned and headed down the hallway leaving the two dragons alone.

* * *

"Well what was that about?" Wuya yelled as they walked through Chase's lair. "We lost all that Wu and the girl!"

"You don't get it, do you?" He commented as he sat down to meditate.

"What's to get?"

"Kimiko only began to remember things when she was with Raimundo." He set his gaze on the heylin witch, sighing in disgust at her confused look. "This means there must be something between the two; there is simply no other explanation."

"They might be dating, so what?" she spat,

"That means, you useless fool, that they will be each other's weakness. At the very least we'll be able to break the dragon of wind."

Wuya looked at Chase before releasing a cackling laugh, its sound echoing throughout the lair.

"It'll be brilliant" she roared; her evil grin spread across her face.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the…" Kimiko muttered as she tried to open her eyes, grimacing at the pain in her head. She tried to lift her right hand up to her head but felt it trapped, as she turned her head she saw the brown haired boy leaning against her bed asleep, her hand in his. She smiled as she nudged her hand in his; hoping to wake the boy up; after a few attempts he finally came to. His emerald eyes widened as he focused on the girl.

"Kim! You're awake!" he leaned closer, gently brushing his hand through her hair, "How are you?"

"I feel like someone threw a brick at my head." She moaned, rubbing her hand over her forehead.

"Kim…" he started, worry showing in his eyes, "Do you remember me?"

She looked long and hard at the boy in front of her, gazing into his eyes. She let out a small gasp as tears filled her eyes.

"Rai" she whispered

Raimundo grinned instantly as he kissed the side of her cheek, he could have cried with happiness while screaming for joy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug; he heard a muffled sniffling sound coming from her. When he pulled away to see her face he saw tears rolling down her rosy cheeks, Kimiko moved her hand to the side of his face and smiled.

"I remember you Raimundo." She whispered, not once taking her eyes off his, "I love you."

"I love you too, Kimiko."

He leaned down and kissed her soft lips. It may have only been a few days since he last kissed her, but to Raimundo it felt like an eternity - he didn't want this moment of pure happiness to end, he only wanted to stay and hold her in his arms once again.

* * *

Omi and Clay wandered through the temple halls to the medical room, hoping to see their Japanese friend awake. Clay walked calmly in his usual fashion whereas Omi walked with little jumps in his pace, eager to get to the room.

"So do you think she will be awake?" Omi asked with excited anticipation,

"I hope so partner, although you'd of thought if she had Raimundo would've told us."

"Ah yes. Raimundo hasn't left her side once, why is that?"

"Well I have an idea, but it would be awkward if I was wrong." Clay replied, once again wondering if there was something going on between the two in secret.

As they walked to the end of the hallway they turned into the medical room to see Kimiko and Raimundo sat talking on the bed, laughing and giggling away as if it was just a normal day.

"Kimiko!" Omi exclaimed, "You are awake!"

"Good to see you up little lady"

Kimiko turned her head from Raimundo and faced the cowboy and monk now standing before her.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked with curiosity.

The three boy's mouths dropped at Kimiko's question, all speechless and lost for words.

"Kim… you don't remember them?" Raimundo asked, being the first to find words.

"No, um, are they friends of yours?"

"I think Mater Fung is going to want to hear this." Clay mumbled before leaving the room.

The two boys continued to stare at Kimiko in disbelief, Omi seeming to look offended.

"But how could you not remember me?" Omi blurted out, "I'm Omi. It is impossible to forget me! Especially after all those girl hugs you gave me!"

Kimiko turned to Raimundo, a mixture of worry and confusion spread across her face, she could remember herself and Raimundo, but nothing to do with the small yellow boy in front of her. After a few moments of awkward silence Clay returned with Master Fung and Dojo.

"Kimiko, it's good to see you awake." Master Fung said with a warm smile.

"Um, thank you."

"Clay here has informed me that you do not remember him or Omi. Could you please tell me what you do remember?"

Quickly Kimiko glanced at Raimundo as if asking for reassurance on whether to trust the old man, Raimundo gave a small nod and a smile before she turned back to their Master.

"I remember Raimundo and myself. Nothing else."

"I see. Do you remember that you can control the element fire?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember who taught you?"

Kimiko paused for a moment, her face scrunching up as she thought.

"No…"

"That must be tough" Dojo added, jumping off of Master Fung's shoulder.

Kimiko screamed; pushing herself back on the bed until her back hit the wall.

"The dragon can talk?!" she exclaimed with pure horror.

"Kim, it's okay. That's Dojo; I promise you that you do know him." Raimundo calmly said, placing his hand on the shaken girls shoulder. If this was happening in any other situation he'd probably be crying on the floor with laughter from her reaction. Before she could calm down the green dragon went into a mad panic, screaming random sounds.

"Guys!" he screamed, scratching his tail, "We got a new Shen Gong Wu!"

* * *

The peaceful meditation was abruptly disturbed by screams from the heylin witch, Chase signed with annoyance as he stood up to find her.

"Chase!" Wuya screamed, running towards him. "There's a new Shen Gong Wu!"

"So?" Chase spat, looking down on the witch

"So?" she screamed, "This is the Palm of Memory!"

Her words caught Chase's attention as he looked at her with a cunning expression.

"The Palm of Memory? We must get it before the monks do otherwise we'll lose our opportunity to strike our plan."

As he finished his sentence he headed off towards the entrance, calling Wuya to follow.

* * *

The monks soared through the air on the back of Dojo, the breeze brushing against their faces. The boys were dressed in their usual Wu hunting fashion while Kimiko wore a dark pink shirt with black jeans and some slip on shoes; her hair was in pigtails, although they were wrapped round like two space buns.

"So what's the Wu?" She asked,

Kimiko turned her head behind her as she felt Raimundo pull the scroll out of her panda backpack, patiently waiting for her answer.

"The Palm of Memory" he started, "Says here it can be used two ways. The first way is someone using it on themselves to restore their memories – whereas the second way is using it on someone else to see their memories, seems like option two could be useful you know, use their memories to find a weakness."

He lifted his head up to find a pair of hopeful sapphire eyes fixed on him, he fought every urge in his body to stop himself from pulling her into an embrace.

"I could remember" she whispered so quietly Raimundo barely heard her.

"Yeah Kim, we'll get your memories back." He whispered back before looking at the other two. "Considering the Wu, expect Chase and Wuya. They won't let us take it without a fight."

"Remind me, who is Chase and Wuya?"

"Chase Young is the tall, dark haired one, normally wearing armour; he's evil and can also turn into a lizard, which if you ask me, is crazier than my Lil sister Jessie during Christmas time." Clay briefly described.

"Yeah, and Wuya is the old hag who never seems to wear shoes." Raimundo added in.

"What about Jack Spicer?" Omi included, feeling left out of the conversation. "He is the boy with the robots and red hair, he tries to socialise with you but you always reject him."

"Tries to socialise?" Kimiko asked, turning to Raimundo.

"Basically he sometimes tries to badly flirt with you, but you either turn him down with insults or you just throw a fireball at him. Still, he never got the hint." Raimundo grinned at the giggling girl in front of him, wondering if she was imagining herself in his simplified explanation.

During their flight Raimundo couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of him, he felt sorry for her because she couldn't remember anyone else, but he also felt special, knowing that even when she lost her memory she'd still remember him – even if it takes a showdown.

Once the monks had landed in an ally, Dojo hopped onto Clay's shoulder and they headed out towards the streets, Kimiko's eyes suddenly widened as she gazed at the Eiffel tower.

"Welcome to Paris, the city of love!" Dojo announced.

Kimiko flicked her eyes to Raimundo; she instantly blushed as she saw he was already looking at her lovingly with his emerald eyes. After a moment Raimundo turned to the others.

"The Palm of Memory looks like, well, a gold hand shaped like its holding something in its palm, Dojo, any idea where to start?"

Dojo stretched his head out as he sniffed the air, tapping a claw against his chin before pointing. "That a way."

After twenty minutes of searching the dragons in training found themselves lost in a park, surrounded by happy couples talking and giggling away to each other.

"It's in the park, I know it." Dojo commented, sniffing the air for the second time. "We should split up."

"How about since I only remember Rai, I go with him?" Kimiko asked Dojo,

"Sure. It seems like we've wound up in a park full of couples, so try to act the part ok?"

Kimiko fought the smile that wanted to appear on her face, her and Raimundo finally got to be a couple in front of people.

"Seems right, it'll prevent us from standing out at least." Raimundo said with a shrug, "But what about you guys?"

"How about two brothers in the park?" Omi suggested, smiling up at Clay.

"Sounds good to me Lil partner."

Raimundo put his hand out to Kimiko; she gently laced her fingers with his as they began searching for the Wu. Clay admired the two, his suspicions confirmed.

"There's got to be something between them." Dojo commented.

"Glad I'm not the only one who thinks that" Clay muttered, making sure only Dojo heard.

"Young love, eh?"

The two boys and Dojo began to search for the Wu; Omi was concentrating on the hunt while Clay and Dojo kept looking over at the Dragon of Wind and Fire every now and then.

"Hey, hey, hey look!" Dojo quietly exclaimed to Clay, looking at the two. "Did you see that? Raimundo just kissed her forehead!"

"Well I'll be; if they were faking it he definitely wouldn't have done that."

"Yeah, he probably did it thinking we weren't watching." Dojo answered before noticing unwanted company. "Oh boy…"

"What is wrong Dojo?" Omi asked, hearing his last sentence.

"Chase and Wuya are near them, by the trees!"

The two monks stopped to stare in the direction of Kimiko and Raimundo, as they looked to the trees near them they saw Chase and Wuya watching, waiting to make a move.


	6. Chapter 6

The two young dragons in love casually strolled through the park, hand in hand while talking and laughing away oblivious to the evil hidden near them.

"Mind if we sit down for a bit?" A slightly worn out Kimiko asked, pointing towards the bench.

"Sure girl, you doing ok?"

Sitting on the bench Raimundo put his arm around Kimiko's shoulders, allowing her to lean into his side; she briefly closed her eyes before rubbing them with her fingers.

"Yeah I'm fine, the walking's made me tired that's all."

"I did say it would be best if you stayed at the temple" He said with concern as he looked at her.

"Yeah, yeah you told me so. I just need a minute, that's all."

Raimundo sighed as he rested his head against hers, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to the last time the four split into pairs, he didn't want to risk losing her again – he couldn't lose her again. A moment later he looked up to see Clay, Omi and Dojo heading towards them, he lifted his head up, worried to see the anxious looks on their faces.

"Partner we need to get a move on. We saw Chase and Wuya hiding near you." Clay stated, looking round to see if they were near.

"Not surprised, they've probably got some plan up their sleeve. Did you find the Wu?"

"With no help from you." Omi declared, staring at the two, before looking at the worn out Japanese girl. He raised his hand which held the Wu, bringing both the dragons to their attention.

"It appears you found it for us young monk." Chase announced; landing behind the park bench, Raimundo jumped off pulling Kimiko with him as they turned to face the unwanted villain.

"How's the head Kimiko?" He asked with a sly smirk as Wuya appeared next to him.

"It's fine, no thanks to you." She snapped

"Oh darling that's not true, I did heal you after all." Wuya added.

"Are we going to fight or Chat-Chit?" Omi yelled, preparing to fight.

"If you wish." Chase answered, before jumping towards the Shoku leader, throwing punches and kicks to separate him from the group.

Wuya glared at the visibly drained Kimiko, grinning as she prepared to attack. Confusion came over as she hit the tree, she soon realised Omi had hit her in her side. Rising to her feet she began to attack the bald monk.

"Clay what do I do?" Kimiko whispered, making sure no one else heard.

"Take the Wu and find somewhere safe. You look too weak for this fight little lady." Clay said handing her the Palm of Memory; she quickly nodded before running towards the trees. Clay watched her go before calling his Wudai element and joining the battle against Wuya.

* * *

"Shoku-Star Wind!"

Raimundo yelled as he flew high into the air throwing waves of punches down on the now Lizard Chase Young. The Lizard jumped out of the way, blocking all of the oncoming attacks.

"Is that the best you've got Shoku Warrior?" he hissed,

Raimundo retaliated with a punch made of wind. The attack sent Chase backwards a few steps, but his claws dug into the ground preventing him from falling.

"You know, I was curious as to why Kimiko thought her name was _estrela_." He began, still blocking hits from Raimundo. "But it wasn't until your little showdown I realised. _Estrela_ is Portuguese, am I right?" He grinned at the boy's expression, knowing he was correct.

"So?" He snapped, glaring at the lizard in front of him.

"Since no one else here speaks your language, you must have said it – maybe as a pet name."

Raimundo stared at the lizard before him; he could feel the anger well up inside of him. It was clear he'd worked out their relationship as well as evident that he had a plan to use it against them.

Raimundo let out a shriek as he was kicked across the air, he skidded across the ground as he landed, scolding himself for being distracted. As he jumped up he clutched his stomach, looking around he saw Chase gone.

"Kim" he whispered.

* * *

"Wudai-Crater Earth!" The cowboy yelled as he slammed his foot into the ground causing the earth beneath Wuya to split open.

Wuya jumped high into the air, flipping forward as she landed behind the cowboy to then swiftly kick him in the back, causing him to fly into a tree.

Just as Wuya was about to do the same to Omi, Chase jumped out from behind to throw Omi in the same direction as Clay. He quickly looked round the area before turning back into his human form, and then turning his attention towards Wuya.

"Where's the girl?" He snarled.

"She ran off when these two started fighting me. She has the Palm of Memory!"

"We must get it before she uses it!" Chase roared, before racing into the woods.

* * *

Kimiko leaned against a tree, wishing she listened to Raimundo and just stayed back at the temple. She slowly breathed, trying to muster up the strength to fight – she had a bad feeling she'd need it. She looked down at the gold Wu in her hand debating to herself as to whether she should use it now or not, she wanted to be more useful but knew it wouldn't happen until she had her memories back – but on the other hand, she'd be no good if the Wu caused her to pass out, or cause her to be temporarily weaker.

A rustling sound brought Kimiko back to reality, she looked around to see Chase and Wuya stood either side of her, she quietly gulped as she tightened her hold on the Palm of Memory, feeling thankful that Chase wasn't looking like a lizard.

"I see you've kept hold of the Wu for us" Wuya said with a small chuckle. "So how about you hand it over?"

"Never going to happen, you old hag." Kimiko spat, trying to run out from between the two to only have Chase's arm pinned across her chest as her back hit the tree.

"My dear, no one said you were excused."

"I don't need your permission to leave." She declared, attempting to move Chase's arm.

"Struggle all you want but you're so evidently weak you won't break free."

Kimiko sighed in defeat as she glared at Chase, revolted by the devilish grin. Wuya suddenly grabbed hold of her wrist, trying to grab the Wu; she let out a yell as Kimiko brought a flame of fire to her wrist, smirking at the witch's pain.

"Not so weak now." She said; smirking at the now irritated Chase Young.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, a gust of wind blew across their faces; Chase turned his head to see Raimundo stood a few feet away from them.

"Kimiko." He called with relief, seeing her up and trying to defend herself.

A second later he sent Wuya flying backwards with his element before turning to Chase; before he could blink Chase dropped his arm across Kimiko and instead clutched her neck with his other hand, grinning at the boy. Kimiko threw her free hand over Chase's trying to break the hold but quickly stopped as he tightened his grasp.

"If either of you try anything, it'll be good bye _estrela_." Chase stated, not once taking his eyes off Raimundo.

Raimundo quickly changed from his battle stance to standing in neutral, not once taking his eyes off of the suffering girl.

"Your love for each other makes you weak. Now Kimiko, give me the Shen Gong Wu."

Kimiko looked at Raimundo before turning her gaze to Chase. She slowly lifted her hand up before throwing the Wu towards Raimundo. Chase shoved Kimiko into the tree as he reached out and grabbed it. The Palm of Memory began to glow gold as three hands held the Wu.

"Wuya. Nice to see you finally return."

"You try having this pest throw you into a tree."

The two glared at Raimundo before turning to see the new hand on the Wu.

"Kim…" Raimundo started.

"Two v. Two showdown, no Wu used, only our Martial art and elemental skills. Last team standing wins the Palm of Memory." She declared, trying to ignore the stinging feeling in her neck.

"Fine, but if we win, one of you two will join us on the heylin side." Chase added, smirking at their reactions.

Kimiko and Raimundo quickly exchanged looks, they had no other choice – they had to win the showdown.

"We accept." Raimundo said unsteadily.

"Let's go. Xiaolin Showdown!" The four yelled as the ground turned into a battle rink. To their side they saw Clay, Omi and Dojo sat watching.

Raimundo and Kimiko both changed into their normal blue showdown armour in a flash of a light.

"Kim…" Raimundo whispered, "Why didn't you wager any Wu?"

"I didn't know what we brought; also I couldn't remember their names."

Raimundo quietly sighed as the showdown was finally ready to begin, he looked over at the heylin side, noticing their eyes on Kimiko – right now she was the weakest, they wanted her out first.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!"

Wuya and Chase both ran towards Kimiko before jumping into the air, Raimundo placed his hand on Kimiko's shoulder while raising the other one up.

"Wind!" He yelled, creating a shield around the two.

"Fire!" Kimiko raised both her hands up, combining the fire within the wind shield.

Chase avoided the shield just in time while Wuya made a direct hit; Raimundo used the wind to send her flying across the air, as she hit the ground she rolled onto her front, pushing herself back up - ready to fight.

As the two dragons dropped the shield Chase jumped in kicking Kimiko away from the others, leaving her cornered.

"Kimi-" Raimundo yelled before dodging a kick from Wuya, he spun round and began to retaliate to the attack.

Kimiko pushed herself up as she leaned against the wall, the side of her head pounding. She looked up to see Chase Young stepping towards her, she stood up tall and with what strength she had left, called two balls of fire to her hands. She threw one at Chase's chest before running out of the corner, she groaned as Chase grabbed hold of her arm, twisting it behind her back making her face him, as she tried to hit him with the fireball in her free hand Chase grabbed hold of her wrist, tightening his grip until she made the flame disappear – once again, she was pinned in place by Chase Young.

"Now, should I make this quick, or enjoy your suffering?" Chase taunted,

"You really know how to make a girl hate you." She mumbled, trying to catch a glimpse of Raimundo.

"He can't help you." He grinned, glaring down at the irritated girl.

Kimiko suddenly called on all the fire she could, directing it at Chase's hands, he chuckled knowing she didn't have the strength to throw him off. Seeing his face Kimiko doubled her efforts causing him to release her, she backed away dizzy before her eyes closed and she fell to the ground.

"Kimiko!" Omi yelled; causing everyone to turn in her direction.

Raimundo jumped out of Wuya's attack and flew to the – once again – unconscious girls side, as he landed he was greeted by a hard punch to the stomach, he fell to his knees with his hands wrapped around him, Chase's laugh echoing through his head.

"Like I said boy. Love makes you weak."

Raimundo pushed himself up and swung at Chase, only to be thrown against the wall by Wuya, he slid down in defeat, knowing he wouldn't win; he took one last look at Kimiko before their surroundings changed back into the park.

Raimundo stood in the park with Kimiko next to him, he quickly grabbed her and pulled her to his chest as she began to fall back to the ground, she gently opened her eyes before trying to stand up straight.

"Easy Kim." Raimundo whispered; wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Did we win?" She mumbled, still trying to come to.

"No, I'm sorry."

"No I am" she mumbled as tears welled in her eyes, "If I didn't use my element I could've helped"

He pulled her into an embrace; his instincts telling him whatever happens next wouldn't be good.

"Oh how sweet." Wuya mocked; Raimundo looked over to see the two stood together, waiting to finish the deal.

"So who do we want, Wuya?" Chase asked with a smug grin.

"Well…" she said playfully, tapping her finger against the side of her chin. "We did have the girl last time, so why not Raimundo."

Raimundo heard a gasp from behind; turning his head he saw a speechless Omi and Clay.

"Fine." He spat, turning back to face the heylin team. "Just don't even think about making me a part of your animal kingdom."

"Very well."

"What? No, no you can't go!" Kimiko yelled; holding onto Raimundo's arm.

Chase moved behind her, turning his right hand into its reptile form and slashed his claws across her back, she let go of Raimundo as she screamed. Before Raimundo could hold onto her Wuya dragged him away leaving Clay to catch the bleeding girl.

"No, Kimiko, no!" He yelled before the three vanished.

Kimiko cried against Clay's chest before darkness took over her vision.


	7. Chapter 7

Once again Kimiko was back in the medical room, only this time lying on her front with her shirt off and bra strap undone while two monks attended to the four bleeding claw marks. She lay with one side of her face pressed against a pillow, wincing every now and then at the pain, she couldn't help but mentally beat herself up for the showdown.

"Kimiko, how are you feeling?" She looked up to see Master Fung standing at her side; she hadn't noticed him come in.

"Idiotic." She muttered, pushing her face further into the pillow

Master Fung frowned at her response before slowly moving to sit on his knees, allowing him to be closer to Kimiko's current level. "Young one, you must not feel responsible for what happened today, nobody could have predicted Chase Young's plan."

"I wasn't strong enough… I'll never be strong enough until I remember." Tears began rolling down her face, her sniffles muffled by the pillow. "He found our weakness because I was weak."

"I know about Raimundo and yourself." Master Fung whispered, causing Kimiko to lift her head to face him. "From what I understand Chase will use this to his advantage and for as long as possible. I ask that next time you stay and rest while Clay and Omi leave the temple, this will mean you can regain strength and heal as well as prevent Chase from doing any more damage at this stage."

Kimiko nodded as she carefully turned to sit up right, holding her bra against her chest as the monks began to wrap a very long bandage around her stomach and back, once they finished Master Fung helped her put on one of her long baggy t-shirts.

"Safe to say I'm going to have the most impressive scar out of all of us." She quietly said to her mentor with a small half grin, trying to bring some humour into the situation.

"Indeed you will." Master Fung said with a smile before he helped Kimiko to her feet. "Remember: Food, drink and then back to bed for plenty of rest."

"Yes Master Fung."

* * *

Raimundo sat leaning against the wall, once again looking at the metallic cuffs kept around his wrists, they had a green tint around them but no chain to connect them, he was curious to find out why they bothered making him wear them – but at the same time, he didn't want to find out. He was also curious as to why they didn't put a spell on him – making him into a heylin warrior; or why they didn't throw him into the Ying-Yang world with only one of the yoyo's making him come out evil. Instead they left him how he was; free to go anywhere in Chase's lair with only the metal cuffs on his wrists.

He got up and wandered over to one of the water fountains, sitting on the edge he watched the water move in a gentle motion. Seeing the water he couldn't help but think of a fountain he briefly saw in the park as he walked with Kimiko.

Kimiko.

Raimundo couldn't help but grimace at the thought of Kimiko's scream as she fell against Clay, seeing the blood drip down her back, he so badly wanted to hold her, protect her, tell her she'll be ok – but before he could even grab her hand Wuya snatched him away. God he wished he knew if she was alright, if she was safe – he knew that last imagine of her would be his nightmare for the rest of his life, her agonising scream more painful than anything he could ever imagine. He needed her; he wanted her – in his arms, away from any danger, he'd give anything just to hold her again – to tell her how much he loved her.

Raimundo fought back the tears, refusing to show any signs of weakness. He wanted revenge. Chase was going to pay for hurting his girl. He just had to wait until he was off the heylin side – which left time to plan.

* * *

Kimiko hobbled into the kitchen, grimacing at the sharp pains in her back made by every step she took, she could feel the fatigue throughout her entire body screaming at her to sit down.

"Kimiko" came a small voice from the table; she turned her head to see Omi running over to assist her.

"Omi," she whispered breathlessly, "Help me sit down?"

The young monk nodded before gently taking Kimiko's arm, leading her to her chair. As she sat down she folded her arms on the edge of the table to lean on – resting her back against the chair was definitely not an option. While she sat regaining her breath Clay wandered into the kitchen, smiling to see the girl out of the medical room.

"How you feeling Kimiko?" Clay asked as he sat in the seat opposite her.

"Tired, pain, rage, hungry." She muttered; quickly adjusting her position for comfort.

"I'll make us some grub" Clay said as he stood back up, walking over to the kitchen.

"Thanks" she said with a smile, she was debating whether to ask about Raimundo – she had no idea what they'd do to him, once again she was beating herself up for having no memory.

"Are you alright Kimiko?" Omi asked concerned, her face had reacted to her thoughts.

"What would they do to him? Rai I mean," she started, worry showing in her eyes. "I don't know if they've done this before. I've tried remembering but I can't" Tears ran down her face for the second time today, but Kimiko didn't care. She was exhausted, in pain, and just wanted Raimundo to comfort her, protect her.

"They may have made him into a heylin minion or held him prisoner, but knowing Chase Young he may have not even done that. It is hard to be sure without seeing for ourselves."

Kimiko looked at the dragon of water, admiring his honesty. She let out a small sigh as she brushed her tears away. "So how can we get him back?"

"Well last time," Clay spoke up as he walked over carrying a plate of sandwiches, "We had to get Omi back on our side, Chase turned him into one of his cats. We managed to get him back by fighting for his freedom in a showdown. Only problem was, the only way Chase would accept the challenge was that we wagered our eternal loyalty for if we lost."

Kimiko looked up speechless at the cowboy, there was no way she'd have the capability to do that. "But wait." Kimiko pondered, "In our showdown the deal was if we lost one of us would _join_ the heylin side."

"So?" Omi asked confused.

"So, wouldn't that mean he could just leave whenever he wanted? They never said how long he had to stay."

Clay's eyes widened at her comment, a thought suddenly occurring to him. "But if that was the case… Why isn't he back?"

"Maybe he hasn't worked that out?" Omi added, aiming to bring hope to the group.

"Or they've made sure he can't…" Kimiko's words trailed off leaving a sorrowful silence fill the room.

* * *

Raimundo's screams echoed through the lair, his wrists felt like they were on fire while being electrocuted – so that's what the cuffs do. A minute later the torture stopped, he fell down onto his knees with his arms lying in front of him. He gasped for air as the feeling came back into his fingers, he turned his head to glare at Chase.

"You see what will happen if you try to leave again?" Chase asked with a smirk.

A few minutes before Raimundo worked out the deal during the showdown, his cocky nature decided he should just turn and leave, but as he tried he was greeted by Chase who decided to show him exactly what the cuffs around his wrists did. As long as the cuffs were on, he had to do as they said.

Raimundo got back onto his feet, still glaring at the infuriating villain in front of him. Not once in his entire life had he ever wanted someone dead, but right now, he was begging to end his life.

"Don't worry Raimundo. You'll get to leave later – with instructions of course."

Raimundo watched as Chase walked away, whatever he had planned wasn't good. He stared down at his cuffs.

There had to be a way to break them.

* * *

That night the three monks lay wide awake in their beds, not one managing to sleep. Kimiko lay on her front on her mat, she was uncomfortable, but it was better than lying on her back.

"I cannot sleep knowing Raimundo is stuck on the heylin side." Omi quietly called out,

"Me too partner, it's just not the same without him."

"I second that." Kimiko called back; she pushed herself up and carefully walked over to the divider separating Clay and Omi's room, she sat down just in front of it as the other two moved to the end of their rooms. "We still need the Palm of Memory too."

"Well, we do have the Haunted Charm, and the Woozy Shooter." Clay whispered,

"The Haunted Charm…" Kimiko thought aloud, "Isn't that the Wu which got us into this mess?"

"You remember?" Omi asked,

"I told you, I remember me and Rai. I remember we were walking in a forest and I asked him what the Haunted Charm looked like." She looked at the young monk who was trying to understand, "Basically, if I didn't ask him what it looked like I'd never of remembered it – unless I saw it in person of course."

"What she's saying partner, is she even remembers what her and Raimundo did together as well as conversations they had."

Omi nodded his head so show he understood, "If we attacked it would only be Clay and myself who could go, Kimiko is unable to do anything."

"He's got a point." She sighed with defeat, "Our strengths have already been cut in half."

Everyone went silent for a few minutes before Omi jumped up, staring at the door.

"Someone's here."

* * *

Raimundo stood in the training grounds staring at the temple, he wanted to be back – but not for this reason.

"Go to the temple and get the girl. Bring her back here, and remember, you will be watched so if you try to get out of it… well, you know what will happen."

Chase's words lingered in his mind as he looked down on at the cuffs, he didn't want to do this. He wanted to protect her, not hand her over. As he began walking to the temple, Omi and Clay ran out of the doors.

"Guys…" Raimundo started, dreading his next few words. "I've come for Kimiko."

Raimundo dropped his head as he heard the gasps from his two friend's mouths; Clay looked down and noticed the cuffs. "What're they partner?"

"Torture. If I don't do as instructed these goes off and well, you don't want to know what that feels like." His words trailed off, leaving an awkward silence.

"We can't just let you take her Rai."

"I know, I don't want to, but I can't leave without her." The tears welled in his eyes as he replied to the cowboy. He was stuck in a situation which had no escape, either way someone would get hurt whether he wanted it or not.

"Get some Wu." He called out,

"What?"

"Get some Wu. As soon as I take Kimiko, get over to Chase's. This has to end."

The dragon of Water and Earth glanced at each other before nodding; they then took off to the Vault to prepare for the oncoming battle.

Raimundo ran through the temple halls slowing down as he reached their rooms. He took a step in, looking down to see Kimiko sat on the floor, her side leaning against the wall in her 'room', she looked awful. She opened her eyes to see him standing before her.

"Rai" She whispered.

He came to his knees and gently pulled her head towards his chest, he placed one hand on the back of her head and the other on her shoulder – avoiding her back at all costs.

"Kimi I'm sorry." He mumbled as a tear fell down his cheek, "I'm sorry for what could happen."

She lifted her head up, placing her hands on his shoulders for support. "What do you mean?"

"I have to take you to Chase, I'm sorry, I have to."

"I don't understand, why?" her eyes filled with tears at the sight of her lover crying,

"Until I can find a way to get these cuffs off, I have to do what he says. If I don't then my wrists get hit with pain, its unbearable Kim. I don't want to take you, I really don't. I want to protect you, keep you safe, Kim I'm sorry." His head rested against hers as more tears fled from his eyes, today felt like a never-ending nightmare with no chance of waking up.

"You'll have to help me walk." She whispered, placing her hand on Raimundo's cheek, brushing the tears away.

He opened his eyes, looking directly into her tearful sapphire eyes; he moved and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before helping her up to her feet.

* * *

Raimundo held Kimiko close to his chest as they walked out the temple doors, Kimiko let out a small gasp to see Clay and Omi stood next to the forty-foot Dojo. She couldn't help but feel underdressed in her long, baggy lilac shirt and white leggings compared to the boys in their Xiaolin robes.

"We've got some Wu partner, but how're we going to get those cuffs off?"

"Still working on it." He turned his gaze to Kimiko who had her arms wrapped round his waist. "How you holding up girl?"

"Best not to ask." Right now she was wishing she was asleep, the fatigue was wearing heavy throughout her body - she was already breathless from walking the short distance.

Raimundo looked down worrisomely at the girl in his arms; he highly doubted she'd stay conscious for long. She was strong; he would never doubt that, but she'd taken so many injuries over the past few days it was clear to everyone she didn't even have a third of her strength left. He placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "Get on my back, I can carry you."

She nodded and let go of his waist as he bent down onto his knees, she winced as she climbed on his back – pain shooting throughout hers.

"Start flying now. Chase left me a portal nearby to travel through; we'll meet you when you get there."

The two monks nodded before hopping onto Dojo as he prepared to take off.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

Chase stood tall at the top of the stairs, Wuya by his side as they watched the door to his lair open, his villainous grin rose to his face as he saw the Shoku Warrior walk in with Kimiko held protectively on his back.

"I still can't believe he did it." Wuya mumbled to Chase, expecting a response.

"Kimiko! So good of you to join us. Tell me, how's the back?"

Kimiko could only glare in response, she felt too weak to even consider a better retaliation. She flicked her gaze to Raimundo as she felt his grip on her legs tighten, he clearly didn't like where Chase was going.

Raimundo stopped halfway between the door and the stairs, flicking his eyes around the room he saw a few of Chase's fur-balls lounging around, their gaze set on them.

"You might as well put her down, she isn't going anywhere."

Raimundo looked up at Chase, how dare he be smug? The moment he got the chance he would break every bone in the immortals body. He turned his head to face Kimiko; she gave him a faint nod before he bent down to the ground. As she tried to stand her legs gave way, Raimundo instantly turned, putting his hands under her arms he pulled her back up for support, he carefully moved his left arm under hers before placing it against the top of her back. Kimiko leaned into him, holding her left hand on the side of his shoulder for extra support – a small chuckle reminded them they weren't alone.

"How pathetic. She can't even stand on her own." Wuya's chuckle grew louder as she met the two's glare. "I never realised she was this bad, I guess she really does need this."

Wuya lifted her hand to show the Palm of Memory, Kimiko's eyes widened at the sight of the Wu.

"I doubt her current state is just from the Wu Wuya, I did lend a hand after all."

Kimiko grimaced at his comment, trying not to think about the claw marks she'd unwillingly obtained.

Chase slowly began to descend down the steps, as he reached the bottom he stopped, looking at the two. "Let her go, and stand to the side."

Raimundo and Kimiko's grips both tightened on each other, fear running through their bodies.

"She can't stand on her own." Raimundo stated, hoping he wouldn't be moved.

"I said let her go, and stand to the side. Don't make me show Kimiko how the cuffs work."

With his comment Raimundo looked down to Kimiko, she gave a small smile as she slowly pushed away from him, she stumbled back before gaining balance. When he saw she was stable Raimundo backed away to her side, refusing to take his eyes off her.

Chase walked over as Kimiko began to look dizzy and held out his hand. "Need a hand?"

"That depends." Her mumble sounding more irritated than she intended, "Which hand?"

She glanced over to the golden hand shaped Wu before glaring back at Chase. Disgusted by his grin.

Chase grabbed Kimiko throwing her into his left arm, his hand tightly gripped on her shoulder; he pressed his right hand directly onto her back, grinning at the pain causing her to cry out.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo yelled; as he tried to step forward he brought his arms to his chest, he let out a groan as he felt the pain return – fire and electricity.

Kimiko attempted to break free, as she tried Chase pressed harder onto her back. Tears fled from her eyes as she screamed.

"If you want his pain to stop, then turn away from him and don't try to escape."

Kimiko turned her head to the right, she listened out for any sign to say Raimundo was ok, just as she thought he was the pain ran through her back again.

"And the same goes for you, turn away from her. Try anything and I'll finish her."

Raimundo turned away, wishing he could stop her screams. Where were Omi and Clay? He didn't want to know how long they'd been here; he dreaded to think it could've only been five minutes.

As Kimiko's screams came to a stop, he listened and had a sigh of relief when all he could hear was her quiet sniffles, his heart shattered as her screams once again filled the room. He wasn't looking, he did what he was meant to, and that only meant one thing – Chase was doing it for fun.

Chase felt the girls legs try to collapse as he held her up; he looked down on her back to see blood seeping through her shirt.

"Wudai-Crater Earth!"

The distant yell was swiftly followed by the door of Chase's lair breaking into pieces as it fell to the ground. Omi and Clay stood at the entrance, horrified at the current scene.

Chase threw Kimiko to the ground. She hit the floor without any reaction. She lay there, eyes partially open, not making any movement. Chase turned to face the two monks; Omi was already mid-air preparing to strike. As Chase jumped up to avoid the attack he collided with the young monk, sending them flying across the room.

Raimundo turned his head to see Clay running towards Wuya with the third arm sash ready, taking the opportunity he ran over to Kimiko, he skidded on his knees as he landed in front of her, cupping her face within his hands. "Kimiko, look at me. Please, please look at me. I need you _estrela_."

Kimiko's gaze slowly turned to her lovers, the corners of her lips turned up.

Raimundo let out a sigh of relief. "Baby I thought I lost you."

"I may be weak, but you can't get rid of me that easily." She whispered,

Just as Raimundo began to smile, his expression quickly changed as the cuffs activated. His body hunched down as he tried to withstand the pain.

"Rai? Rai!" Kimiko gasped as she forced herself up, she looked down to the cuffs and noticed something. Sparks of fire. Mesmerised by the tiny flames she placed her hands on top of the cuffs, Raimundo looked up, begging her not to.

"Fire" she whispered.

As her hands touched the metal her head jolted back as her blood curdling scream filled the air. Their bodies began to glow a faint red as the electricity began to soar around them.


	8. Chapter 8

_Their bodies began to glow a faint red as the electricity began to soar around them._

Raimundo looked down at the cuffs – the pain was gone, but Kimiko was still screaming. He looked up to see strands of electricity run across her face, her body still glowed red. Raimundo tried to look through the soaring electricity around them; through the gaps he saw several eyes on them – the jungle cats. Dammit.

Turning his head back to Kimiko she slowly stopped screaming, her head fell forward which he instantly caught in his hands. Heat was radiating off her skin, her element made her warmer – but never this warm. The electricity calmed around them until it faded into the air, Raimundo was about to attack the jungle cats when Kimiko raised her head, throwing her arms to the side and sending flames directly at them. Raimundo watched in shock as they flew back into the walls – dead.

He turned his head to Kimiko who was already looking at him, she looked normal again; any signs of fatigue were gone, her natural porcelain skin looking more gorgeous than it ever had been. He almost jumped a mile when he saw the electricity run through her eyes.

"Kim…"

"We don't have time. This rush could wear off at any moment." She was up on her feet and running towards the heylin witch.

She felt great, in fact she'd never felt more alive. The fire from the cuffs ran across her skin heating any pains that tried to appear, the electricity gave her the energy boost – she was going to crash like crazy after, but she knew it would be worth it.

She picked up the pace and began to run, she then jumped, soaring into the air she called upon her Wudai element and sent flames directly at Wuya – her target hit.

Clay turned to face the Japanese girl who just landed next to him, before he could say anything she spoke. "Go help Raimundo break the cuffs. The witch is mine."

Clay nodded at the orders; he turned to see Raimundo already heading towards him. Meeting half way they got to work on breaking the metal.

"How is that possible? You were practically dead on your feet!" The heylin witch roared as she climbed to her feet, trying to recover from the unexpected fire attack.

Kimiko smirked as she ran forward, calling fire to her hands as her fist collided with Wuya's jaw. The Palm of Memory dropped from Wuya's hand, but neither took notice, they were too indulged in vengeance.

"You little brat."

* * *

Chase blocked every hit Omi sent, yet the dragon of water never stopped.

"You have improved since our last battle, I'm impressed."

"Compliments will get you nowhere Chase Young." With that being said Omi pulled out the Orb of Tornami, aiming it at the ground below Chase and yelled. "Orb of Tornami, Ice!"

Water came shooting out of the Orb, turning into Ice as it hit the floor. Chase tried to jump out the way but only fell sideways as his foot became trapped in ice. He looked up to see a satisfied look from the yellow monk.

Chase grinned as he effortlessly swung his hand against the ice, shattering it instantly. "Too easy."

* * *

Raimundo placed his arms against the wall, praying it wouldn't hurt. He turned to Clay who stood armed with the Third Arm Sash. The two nodded as Clay called, "Third Arm Sash, Earth!"

The blue hand now made of rock shot forward, smashing into the cuffs – breaking them instantly. The hand pulled back to allow the cuffs to fall to the floor, Raimundo looked at his arms to see a thick red line run around both his wrists.

"Finally." He spat.

He turned his gaze to the females in battle, he watched in horror as he saw the blood stain on the back of Kimiko's shirt – could she not feel her injury bleeding again?

As he kept watching he realised she was slowing down, the energy slowly leaving her body. He turned to face Clay, "Can you get the Wu? I can't see either of them holding it."

"I'll find it partner, you go help Kimiko."

Raimundo nodded as he turned to leave, he groaned as he fell backwards, opening his eyes to see what hit him he sees Omi lying on his stomach. "Omi?"

"Sorry Raimundo, I did not expect to land on you from Chase's kick."

Raimundo looked to the two monks before him, his eyes widened in realisation. "Kimiko."

Jumping up to his feet – and causing Omi to fall off him – he looked over to see Kimiko in battle against Chase and Wuya. The fatigue showing on her face, as well as her legs gently shaking under the pressure of holding herself up. She wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

Punch. Kick. Block.

That was all she could do. The energy was quickly leaving her body as the pain slowly returned. She'd last longer if she was only fighting one person; she needed to get one of them down.

After blocking one of Wuya's hits she mustered up all the fire power she had.

"Wudai-Mars Fire!" She yelled, sending the witch across the room, she watched as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Kimiko turned just as Chase grabbed her neck; he lifted her into the air as he watched her struggle to break free. He saw the energy leave her body as she slowly gave up; tears quickly welled up in her eyes as the pain raced through her body.

In the corner of her eyes Kimiko saw the cowboy slowly creeping across the wall, his eyes glued to the ground. She forced herself not to grin as she saw him pocket the Palm of Memory.

"I command you to unhand her at once!"

Chase turned his head, his grip still holding Kimiko in the air as he saw Raimundo and Omi prepared to fight. Chase's eerie chuckle sent chills down their spines. "Do you honestly think you can fight me while I hold your precious Kimiko?"

His comment, mostly directed at Raimundo, caused anger to burn throughout their bodies. They'd come this far, they got the Wu, and now they wanted Kimiko.

"Unhand her and fight. But I can assure you of your humiliating defeat!"

"Very well." Chase slowly lowered Kimiko back onto her feet, before her heels even touched the floor Chase swung his leg out, kicking her directly below the ribs and her flying high into the air. The monks watched in horror as she hit the wall, to then drop down onto the floor.

She lay on her front, with no way to tell if she was even alive.

Raimundo's rage took over his mind as he turned back to Chase, he wanted to scream as he saw him glaring back, satisfied with his actions. His next words threw him over the edge.

"All _estrela's_ burn out eventually."

Raimundo didn't even think. He just charged forward sending everything he had at Chase. Throwing his fists in front he sent punches of air directly at Chase until he had him against the wall.

With that he raised his hand in front of him, sending wind towards Chase, he watched as the immortal struggled to move, gasping for air as the wind pressed hard against his chest. Cracking at least two ribs.

So caught up in rage Raimundo couldn't see anything around him, he daren't turn to see Kimiko.

"Rai…"

That voice. So faint, so full of innocence. Raimundo pushed it aside thinking it was in his head. Until he felt it. Something suddenly appeared on his left shoulder, before he could think he felt a cold hand on the right side of his face, pulling him to turn left. Tears filled his eyes at the sight of the girl.

Kimiko.

* * *

"Kimiko! Kimiko!" Omi called as he stopped just in front of her, quickly moving to his knees. Clay joining him seconds later. "Clay what do we do?"

Clay placed his finger onto the side of the girl's neck, letting out a sigh of relief. "She has a pulse. She's alive."

"Water" Omi whispered; bring a small ball of water to his hands, he looked down at Kimiko's face, wishing this was just a nightmare.

Her porcelain skin was dull and covered with bruises. Chase's handprint only slightly red on her neck. A small trail of blood coming from the corner of her mouth.

Omi then moved the ball of water, gently placing it on the girl's forehead and began to slowly roll it across her face. The soothing sensation caused her to slowly open her eyes.

"Kimiko" Clay sighed with relief. "You sure had us worried".

Hardly able to hear the cowboy's words she looked over to Raimundo, seeing him pinning Chase against the wall, slowly killing him. "Raimundo" she whispered, unable to make a louder sound.

Clay turned to face their Shoku Warrior, worry filling his face.

"Help… me"

He turned back to see Kimiko trying to push herself up, tears escaping the corners of her eyes.

"Kimiko you must not." Omi said, hoping to put her off.

"No" she croaked, before going back to whisper. "Not now. His humanity."

The two monks looked at each other before they carefully pulled Kimiko to her feet, she hunched over as she wrapped her arms around herself – Damaged ribs, another injury to add to the list.

Clay helped her walk over; she pushed away taking the last few steps alone. "Rai" she whispered, she watched his face react to her voice before he continued to kill the immortal.

Taking another step forward she placed her right hand on his shoulder for support, she carefully reached out, ignoring the screaming pain as she put her left hand on his right cheek, she pulled his face towards her. She saw the anger, the rage, and the pain on his face, then the tears filling his eyes at the sight of her.

"Not now" she whispered, "please not now."

His face stayed the same, as if he didn't know how to react, had he thought she was dead?

"Rai, please. Take me home." Tears ran faster down her damaged skin, causing her to wince at the stinging sensation. "I need you Raimundo."

The wind faded away as he dropped his right arm, he turned his body towards her before pulling her into his arms. Her arms rested against his chest as his rested across her shoulders, with a hand placed on the back of her head. He let a tear roll down his face as he heard her muffled cries.

She was alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the final chapter of Estrela, *sigh*. I loved working on this story and I've already started work on the sequel which will be called 'Our scarred hearts'. If you want to see any of my future stories - I have a few planned - then don't forget to add me to your author alert section. Thank you for all the views and also the reviews/favourites/follows this story has received.**

* * *

The ride back on Dojo was silent, nobody wanting to say a word. As they reached the temple their Mentor was just walking up to greet them.

Dojo carefully landed, staying in his current form. He watched the three boys jump off, who then turned to slowly help Kimiko. After a few tries they managed to get the incredibly fragile Kimiko onto her feet, Clay and Raimundo stood either side holding an arm to keep her upright. The only sound from Kimiko was her short, sharp breaths as well as the occasional groan when something caused pain. She slowly turned her head to Raimundo as he gently lifted her hand up to his face, placing a quick peck on the back of her hand. She attempted a smile which instantly faded as she saw the guilt in his eyes. He blamed himself.

* * *

The next morning Kimiko sat on the edge of the bed in the medical room, her hands against her knees to keep her upright. She had little to no sleep from being unable to lie down on her front, back or side. No matter what she tried she was in pain, so after deciding to give up, she spent the rest of the night sitting.

She flicked her eyes over to the feet walking towards her; she hadn't the strength to move her head. Within a few seconds the boy kneeled down in front of her, lifting his head up to face her. Raimundo. She gave her best attempt at a smile as he looked at her face.

Her hair was down, and very messy. Her blood covered Lilac shirt had been swapped for one of her sleeveless pyjama tops, on the side of her neck he could see the bruised imprint of Chase's hand, he noticed her arms covered in scrapes and bruising – although her arms also had a lot of bandages and plasters on. Looking at her face he saw the blood gone from her mouth, although her face wore bruises and cuts. Gazing into her eyes he could see nothing but pain and fatigue, he wanted to hold her and kiss her but afraid he'd cause more pain.

Once they got Kimiko to the medical room during the night, the working monks kicked everyone out on Master Fung's orders, claiming it would be best to come by in the morning. Raimundo desperately wanted to stay, but was pulled away quickly.

"It wasn't your fault." She whispered, still unable to make a louder sound. Before Raimundo could speak, her words cut him off. "I saw the guilt in your eyes last night. You didn't know this would happen."

She carefully lifted a hand up; before she could move to reach his Raimundo placed his hands palm up on her knees. She dropped her hands on top as he gently closed his fingers.

"I thought I lost you."

Kimiko let out a quiet gasp, watching the tears return to his eyes.

"I spent the rest of last night with the imagine of you on the floor after you hit the wall, Kim you never flinched, I honestly thought you were dead." He tightened his grip on her hands. "I couldn't sleep, they refused to let me in here, I just wanted to know you were safe again."

"I am now you're here." Her whisper sounding muffled as she began to cry.

A small cough came from the doorway; Raimundo turned his head to see Clay, he nodded to show he could come in.

"I thought you'd like this." Clay began as he walked towards them, lifting his hand to show the Palm of Memory. Moving over he lowered it enough to be in Kimiko's sight, her gaze locked on the Wu she lifted her shaky hand, grabbing the golden object.

Once her hand landed back on top of Raimundo's, she quickly looked down to face him; he gave a small nod with a genuine smile. Closing her eyes, she breathed in before whispering.

"Palm of Memory."

Raimundo watched her worried, seeing her head slowly roll as if she were dizzy. A moment later she opened her eyes, blinking a few times before looking round the room – her gaze set on Clay.

"Clay Bailey" she whispered; suddenly feeling the pain come back to her neck. She turned her head back to its previous position, quietly moaning at the pain.

The two boys turned to each other and grinned.

"You remember me?"

"Yeah" she whispered, "If I didn't have the back or rib injuries I'd be hugging you right now"

"You really remember everyone?" Raimundo asked with enthusiasm.

"Clay Bailey, dragon of earth. He's from Texas, older than me and I look up to the guy like a big brother."

"Well I'll be. This is great!" The cowboy cheered.

Kimiko giggled before bringing her hand up to her chest, grimacing at the pain.

"Kim…"

She looked to see concern back in her lover's eyes, "Three fractured ribs."

He frowned at her whisper, the sight of her flying into the wall coming back into his head; Clay took the opportunity to quietly leave the room, feeling awkward as the two were in what seemed to be a moment.

Once Clay was out the room Kimiko took Raimundo's hand, gently pulling up to her chest. He could feel her heartbeat against his hand; the feeling soothed his mind, removing any trace of her near death experience for the time being. He looked up and smiled before leaning up and placing a light kiss on her nose.

* * *

"How could that happen? How did she even survive?" Wuya hissed, irritated to discover she'd missed the last part of the battle. "And how could you just let them walk away!"

"Currently I am thankful Kimiko survived otherwise I would be dead"

Wuya turned to face Chase, horrified at his statement. "Why? What aren't you telling me?"

"Raimundo was in the middle of suffocating me with his element until Kimiko somehow made it over to his side. He thought I killed her, so he was going to kill me."

The room fell silent as Wuya took in his words; watching Chase's reaction to the whole event, she lowered her head with a sigh.

"So what you're saying is, alive – they're each other's weakness, but as soon as one think's the other is dead, they're out for revenge."

"Exactly" Chase spat, irritated at their failure.

"So… what if we use that rage against them?"

Chase let the words sink in, within a moment he looked up to Wuya to see her grin. "Wuya, you are brilliant."

* * *

Raimundo held his arms around Kimiko as they walked down the hallway, his eyes hardly leaving her.

"I don't get why I'm being moved to a different room. I don't want to be separated from you guys." Kimiko whined; not long after Clay left the medical room Master Fung walked in, informing them that Kimiko would no longer have a room with her teammates, but instead have a room to herself.

"Think about it Kim, it's the size of the room we sleep in now and you'll have it all to yourself. Plus Master Fung said you'd be getting a mat double the size."

"Yeah I guess, but still. I'm going to be in the wing further down the hall. It'll be so weird."

He looked down at the delicate girl in his arms as they moved; she really didn't want to be away from them.

"Well, you'll have a bigger room so you won't have to keep all your clothes crammed together, plus I'm sure Master Fung will let you decorate. And don't worry about being separated from us; I'm more than happy to sneak in for a sleepover."

Kimiko stopped walking before turning to smile at Raimundo, as he gave her his lob sided grin she moved into his arms for a hug. As he wrapped his arms around her back he heard her quickly inhale – he'd forgotten about the claw marks. Quickly moving his arms up to her shoulders he kissed her forehead.

"Are you ok to keep walking, or do you want me to try carrying you?"

She smiled at his words of concern before slowly nodding. She carefully placed her arms around his neck as he lifted her off her feet. She winced at the pain as he adjusted his arms, making her as comfortable as he could. She loved how he carried her bridal style.

Just as he was about to start walking she leaned up and kissed him on the side of his chin. "My _estrela_ Pedrosa" she whispered.

"Oh so I'm your _estrela_ now?" He teased

"Well I don't know how to say hero" she said as her cheeks turned red.

Raimundo couldn't help but grin at her words and her now very rosy cheeks. He leaned his head down, placing a gentle kiss upon the girl's lips.

"You do realise I'm not letting you out of my sight until your better"

"Glad to hear it, I want you to stay with me" she whispered as she buried her head into his neck.

Raimundo took off down the corridor, his girl in his arms. As they walked he quietly began to chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny?"

He looked down to see Kimiko staring up, looking puzzled at his random change of mood.

"Girl, you should've seen your reaction when Dojo started to talk."

Kimiko blushed as she recalled the embarrassing moment, glaring up at Raimundo who was now laughing harder than before.

"That's so not funny Rai" she scolded as he looked down at her.

"You're right Kim," he began, quickly kissing her on the lips before slightly pulling away to whisper. "It was priceless."

She sighed in defeat as she rested her head against his chest; he was never going to let her forget that moment. Kimiko began to quietly giggle along with Raimundo, his laughter becoming contagious as he carried her down the hall. She was looking forward to some quality time and rest with Raimundo, as he was, with his _estrela_.


End file.
